This invention relates to a process for the production of a polyisocyanate-polyester-silicate plastic which has high strength, elasticity, wear resistance, good thermostability and good fire-resistant characteristics. This inorganic-organic plastic may be produced as a solid or a cellular solid. The solid inorganic-organic plastic has the physical properties similar to polyester plastics such as high strength, wear resistance and water resistance, but is less expensive due to the high percentage of the water-binding agent that may be used. Its fire-resistant characteristics have been greatly improved. The cellular solid inorganic-organic plastic has high strength and rigidity, but has elasticity, good wear resistance, water resistance, good thermal- and sound-insulation properties similar to the polyurethane rigid foams, but is less expensive, due to the high percentage of the unsaturated polyester resin and water-binding agent used. It has much improved flame-resistant characteristics and water-resistant characteristics.
The polyisocyanate-polyester-silicate plastics which are produced by the process of this invention are characterized by high strength, elasticity, dimensional stability and flame resistance. They are produced by mixing:
(a) an organic polyisocyanate, preferably aromatic or polyisothiocyanate; PA1 (b) an unsaturated polyester resin (a solution of an unsaturated linear polymer and a liquid monomer that is capable of copolymerizing with the linear polymer); PA1 (c) an initiator, such as an organic peroxide; PA1 (d) optionally a water-binding agent, preferably containing an oxidated silicon compound such as Portland cement; PA1 (e) a curing agent, water which contains an oxidated silicon compound; PA1 (f) optionally, other auxiliary agents and additives may be added. PA1 (a) an organic polyisocyanate, PA1 (b) an unsaturated polyester resin, PA1 (c) an initiator, PA1 (d) a water-binding agent (optional), PA1 1. Water, when an oxidated silicon compound has been added to other components. PA1 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g., calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates and may also be used. The molar ratio of Ml.sub.2 OSiO.sub.2 (ml=metal) is not critical and may vary within the usual limits, but preferably between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA1 3. Water containing 10% to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. 4. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA1 5. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a water-binding agent being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as a hydraulic cement. PA1 6. Any mixture of the above. PA1 (a) tertiary amines, e.g., triethylamine, tributylamine, N-methyl-morpholine; N-ethyl-morpholine; N-cocomorpholine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethylethylenediamine; 1,4-diazo-biscyclo-(2,2,2)-octane; N-methyl-N'-dimethylaminoethyl piperazine; N,N-dimethylbenzylamine; bis(N,N-diethylaminoethyl)adipate; N,N-diethylbenzylamine; pentamethyldiethylenetriamine; N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine; N,N-dimethyl-beta-phenylethylamine and 1,2-dimethylimidazole. Suitable tertiary amine activators which contain hydrogen atoms which are reactive with isocyanate groups include, e.g., triethanolamine; triisopanolamine; N,N-dimethylethanolamine; N-methyl-diethanolamine; N-ethyldiethanolamine, and their reactive products with alkylene, e.g., propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide. PA1 (b) Organo-metallic compounds, preferably organo-tin compounds such as tin salts of carboxylic acid, e.g., tin acetate, tin octoate, tin ethyl hexoate, and tin laurate; and the dialkyl salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., dibutyl tin diacetate, dibutyl tin dilaurate dibutyl tin maleate or dioctyl tin diacetate. PA1 (c) Silaamines with carbon-silicon bonds as described, e.g., in British Pat. No. 1,090,589, may also be used as activators, e.g., 2,2,4-trimethyl-2-silamorpholine or 1,3-diethylaminomethyl-tetramethyl-di-siloxane. PA1 (d) Other examples of catalysts (activators) which may be used according to the invention and details of their action are described in Kunststoff-Handbuch Volume VII, published by Vieweg and Hochtlen, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, 1966, e.g., on pages 96 and 102. PA1 a. from 20 to 70 parts by weight of the organic polyisocyanate; PA1 b. from 30 to 80 parts by weight of the unsaturated polyester resin; PA1 c. a catalytic amont of an initiator; the amount varies with each initiator; PA1 d. from 0% up to 200% by weight, of a water-binding agent, based on the Components (a) and (b); PA1 e. from 10% to 100% by weight of a curing agent, based on Components (a), (b) and (d); PA1 f. from 0% up to 20% by weight of surface-active additives, based on weight of Components (a), (b), (c), (d) and (e); PA1 g. from 0% up to 50% by weight of a blowing agent, based on Components (a), (b), (c), (d) and (e); PA1 h. from 0% up to 150% by weight of an inert inorganic or organic particulate powder or fibrous filler material, based on the weight of the reactants; PA1 i. from 5% up to 200% by weight of an oxidated silicon compound, based on Components (a), (b), (c), (d) and (e); PA1 j. from 0% up to the equivalent mols of alkali metal atoms (in the mixture of reactants) of an acid-liberating hardener.
The proportion, by weight, of component (a) to component (b) is preferably from 70:30 to 20:80. The quantity of component (c) needs to be only a catalytic amount which varies with each initiator. The quantity of component (d) may vary greatly from 0% up to 200%, by weight, based on components (a), (b) and (e). The quantity of component (e) may vary greatly from 10% to 100%, by weight, based on components (a) and (b).
In the process according to the invention, therefore, novel inorganic-organic plastics are produced when a curing agent such as water containing an oxidated silicon compound is combined with a mixture of:
and, optionally, further auxiliaries and additives. The mixture thus obtained is allowed to react to completion.